Anhelo
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Dark la anhelaba tanto como ella a él. Y por eso sabía que, a pesar de la despedida, ellos volverían a verse una y otra vez… él acudiría a ella, y ella acudiría a él, aunque nunca pudiesen estar juntos.


**Disclaimer: applied.**

No estoy participando realmente en el Kinktober multifandom 2019, pero me animé (tarde) a escribir algo inspirada en algunos de los prompts.

Este el 4° prompt: audífonos.

**ADVERTENCIA: BASADO EN EL MANGA, NO EN EL ANIME. SPOILERS 1-56.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ANHELO**

**.**

**.**

.

Daisuke sonrió ampliamente, animado y ansioso, mientras retorcía entre sus dedos el disco que había llevado al colegio para Riku. Le había sorprendido saber que tenían los mismos gustos musicales, pero al final solo había sido motivo para sentirse más alegre que nunca.

Tarareó animado esperando fervientemente que ese día todo saliera bien. Sentía a Dark en su mente, un poco irritado y celoso, aunque lo ignoró. Si le prestaba atención no tendría descanso alguno.

—¿Estás esperando por Riku? —La voz de Harada-san lo sorprendió.

—Eh… sí —Se sintió un poco cauteloso. Después de la batalla contra Argentine sentía que las reacciones de Dark frente a Risa eran muy abrumadoras y confusas—. Creí que ya te habías ido a casa, Harada-san.

—Estoy aburrida —contó ella haciendo un breve puchero. Se sentó a su lado y balanceó sus pies sobre el piso con expresión acongojada—. Últimamente todo está muy tranquilo ¿no lo crees, Niwa-kun?

—¿Tranquilo? —Ladeó la cabeza. No entendía a qué se refería.

—No hay disturbios, no hay… notas de Dark-san —admitió ella en voz baja y triste.

No supo qué contestar. El oficio extracurricular que tenía no era a tiempo completo, después de todo lo que Dark y los Niwa robaban pertenecía solo a los Hikari, eran piezas de magia poderosas y problemáticas no muy comunes. Aun así, era cierto que últimamente su madre no había encontrado nada para robar. Dark también se quejaba a menudo.

"_Quiero salir más. No es justo que tengas toda la diversión"_, esa era una de sus frases favoritas.

Aquel pensamiento le hizo esbozar una breve sonrisa triste. Era extraño e incómodo notar los pequeños detalles que conectaban a Risa y Dark. Ya había sido bastante malo escucharlos durante su cita, pero estar entre uno y otro era demasiado para él.

Tragó saliva y miró a Harada de reojo, lucía nostálgica, y de algún modo eso la hacía ver…

"Hermosa", la voz de Dark resonó en su mente. Él estaba despierto y atento, demasiado tranquilo y controlado para su gusto.

Daisuke desvío la mirada rápidamente. No olvidaba lo que su padre le había dicho, el amor que sentía volvía fuerte a Dark, mientras más intenso fuese su amor más fuerte sería su otro yo. Y, cuando sus emociones se confundían (como la rabia y el deseo) ambos se conectaban hasta que se rompía la línea entre el humano y el ser mágico. No podía volver a cometer ese error.

Riku-san lo quería y eso lo hacía feliz, lo estabilizaba, pero la confusión entre su identidad y la de Dark junto a los sentimientos de Harada destrozaban su paz precaria.

"_Si yo fuera un monstruo… si no fuese un ser humano… ¿qué harías?"_

"_Amarte… Si tu fueras aquel ser… incluso así te amaría"._

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

—Riku-san está tardando un poco, ¿no? —comentó de forma nerviosa. Quería olvidar eso, pero era imposible. Dark atesoraba aquellas palabras, y él sentía escalofríos. Había profanado algo demasiado íntimo.

Harada se encogió de hombros y miró su cd.

—¿Ese es el disco del grupo favorito de Riku? —Ella saltó en su sitio con interés, empujándolo un poco—. ¡Ella te adorará! —exclamó arrebatándole el cd para observarlo desde todos los ángulos posibles—. ¡No sabía que podías ser tan genial, Niwa-kun! —bromeó, divertida.

Daisuke se encogió un poco, avergonzado.

—¿Por qué no escuchamos un poco hasta que llegue Riku? Luego me iré —prometió buscando su md player.

—Eh… Está bien —aceptó débilmente. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Sería grosero decirle que no, que había estado atesorando ese momento para Riku-san. Él había hecho lo mismo en aquel parque de diversiones, incapaz de alejarse, incapaz de quedar inconsciente, había contemplado en primera fila como ella y Dark se reunían y despedían.

Ese era un precio justo a pagar.

—Oh, es cierto. Mis audífonos se malograron —Risa hizo una mueca de resignación al sacar su md player—. Tengo que comprar otros. Supongo que no podremos escuchar nada —añadió perdiendo su brillo. Miró alrededor con aprensión, insegura y perdida.

Dark se agitó en su interior.

"Tontita", murmuró para Risa, "¿Por qué estás tan triste?".

"Dark".

"Sé que no sirves para consolar", espetó Dark perdiendo toda la calidez en su voz. Vio una imagen de él cruzado de brazos y fastidiado. "Lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejarla tranquila. Es joven, lo superará".

¿Realmente sería así? Él había superado su enamoramiento por Harada-san, pero algo le decía que no sería lo mismo para ellos dos. Durante los fuegos artificiales, Dark había observado a Harada de una forma extraña… con demasiada suavidad, demasiado afecto, demasiado anhelo… Daisuke había sentido el alma de Dark, los sentimientos de Dark…

Se preguntó entonces si alguna vez el legendario ladrón fantasma había amado realmente a una mujer. Se preguntó, como aquel día, si Dark podría enamorarse de Risa Harada.

Y sintió miedo.

Dark era parte de él, era su otro yo, y si ambos amaban a dos mujeres diferentes ¿Qué pasaría con esos amores?

"Risa sigue allí", Dark sonó extraño, meditabundo.

Daisuke carraspeó. No podía consolarla, no sabía cómo y no creía que fuese correcto, pero al menos podía distraerla por un momento.

—Yo traje mis audífonos, Harada-san —dijo, y buscó en su mochila.

Risa se animó, y en cuanto los tuvo conectó los desgastados audífonos en el reproductor. Colocó el cd, seleccionó una de las canciones, cogió un audífono y le tendió el otro a Niwa.

La música empezó a sonar, el viento arrastró las hojas por el patio, Risa cerró los ojos, y de pronto el mundo desapareció. Daisuke escuchaba el sonido pero no lo entendía, la melodía era demasiado triste, demasiado melancólica, y Dark estaba en su lugar. Dark observaba a Risa, y Dark quería abrazarla, consolarla. Dark quería aferrarse a ella y él también…

No, él no. Todo era de Dark. Se sintió asfixiado e intoxicado por su anhelo pero lo dejó ser.

No había planeado así ese día.

Dejó que Dark moviera su cuerpo, y observó como con sutileza dejaba que Harada se apoyara en él, conectados por la música, la atracción y la melancolía.

Era tan… doloroso.

—¿Niwa-kun? ¿Risa? —La voz de Riku rompió el hechizo, alejó a Dark, y devolvió la realidad a él.

Daisuke alzó la mirada, desconcertado, y todo el dolor desapareció.

Riku los observaba confundida y curiosa. Estaba despeinada y sudorosa por el ejercicio, pero Daisuke no lo notó, ella brillaba más que Harada-san. Sintió una alegría agridulce que lo serenó.

—Riku-san, estás aquí —Se quitó el audífono y corrió a ella, deseoso de abrazarla como nunca.

—Sí, lamento la demora —dijo ella frotándose la nuca con vergüenza, mientras Harada, que había saltado ante la interrupción, se levantaba y sacudía el uniforma de forma rígida.

Daisuke creyó ver lágrimas en sus ojos, aunque cuando giró a verlos sonreía como siempre.

—Y tú dices que yo soy desconsiderada, Riku. ¿Qué habría pasado si no estaba aquí para acompañar a Niwa-kun? ¡Se habría aburrido hasta la muerte! —regañó.

Riku rodó los ojos.

—Muy bien, eres la salvadora del día, Risa. Muchas gracias.

—Eres tan mala~ —se quejó con un puchero. Riku rio.

Daisuke rio con timidez ante la interacción. Su risa hizo que ambas lo observaran a la vez, y nunca fueron más iguales ni más diferentes que en ese instante. Ellas eran como Dark y él.

Quizá era destino lo que los había unido.

"Aunque Riku-san sigue odiando a Dark".

"Ella no me odia".

—Es turno de irme, entonces —Risa se lo tomó a bien, recogió su md player y su mochila, y le tendió a Daisuke el cd y sus audífonos—. Gracias, Niwa-kun.

Él tomó el cd, pero cuando iba a recibir los audífonos la imagen de Dark observando a Risa de forma afectuosa lo detuvo. No era gran cosa, pero no había sido él quien compartió aquellos audífonos con Risa, no fue él quien escuchó la canción y la acompañó.

¿Iba a profanar otro momento entre ellos?

—Puedes… puedes quedártelos, Harada-san. Así ya no debes comprar otros. No son nuevos pero…

—No, no, Niwa-kun, puedo comprarme otros. No sería justo.

Riku arqueó una ceja. ¿Risa estaba siendo considerada? Sintió diversión y preocupación, estaba muy extraña desde su cita con Dark.

—Tengo otros. No es problema. Considéralos un agradecimiento por acompañarme.

Risa miró los desgastados audífonos con un nudo en la garganta. Su estado de ánimo no era muy bueno y lo sabía, habría jurado que había sentido a Dark cerca aunque era imposible. Sostener esos audífonos mientras recordaba esa sensación le hacía querer llorar y sonreír.

Apretó los labios suavemente.

—Muy bien, te tomaré la palabra —Se esforzó tanto como pudo en verse bien—. Me los quedaré. Diviértanse.

Corrió antes de empezar a llorar otra vez. Algún día, podría recordar aquel momento con nostalgia, pero aun podía lamentar su doloroso amor. Podía refugiarse en lo dulce y tóxico que era saber que Dark la anhelaba tanto como ella a él.

Y por eso sabía que, a pesar de la despedida, ellos volverían a verse una y otra vez… él acudiría a ella, y ella acudiría a él, aunque nunca pudiesen estar juntos.

"Estará bien. Aunque no lo parece, es fuerte", la voz de Dark fue un eco aletargado en la mente de Daisuke. Él y Riku observaron a Risa perderse en la lejanía con preocupación.

—Niwa-kun —Riku habló—. Gracias por acompañar a Risa. Ha estado un poco triste pero mejorará. Lo sé —Le sonrió con confianza, aunque se veía triste.

Daisuke le tomó de la mano por toda respuesta, Riku se sonrojó pero no lo apartó.

—Todo estará bien —prometió en voz baja, un poco tímido, un poco desafiante. No iba a permitir que nada lo apartara de Riku, y mientras estuviese a su alcance tampoco permitiría que Dark, Harada o Hiwatari fueran infelices por su causa.

Daisuke abrazó a Riku con una osadía que rara vez mostraba, y ella, aunque avergonzaba, se permitió bajar su guardia, apoyó el mentón en el hombro de Niwa, cerró los ojos y lo abrazó también.

Él encontraría alguna solución sin importar el precio. Lo encontraría.

.

* * *

_._

_¡Hola!_

_Solo escribí una vez en este fandom, pero me alegra volver a hacerlo. Sigue siendo una de mis historias favoritas, y es una dicha saber que la autora lo está continuando de nuevo. :D_

_Gracias por leer, si a alguien le gusta espero puedan dejarme algún comentario._

_PD: Baso esto como siempre en el manga, donde Rika Harada no existe, Dark está enamorándose de Risa, y el equilibrio entre Daisuke y Dark está rompiéndose a causa del amor que sienten por diferentes mujeres._

_Besos, Bella._


End file.
